Memories Never Last
by QueenLePuff
Summary: Rin has been Len's childhood friend ever since they were 4. When Rin finally notices her feelings for Len, but he doesn't like her. Instead he likes her best friend, Miku. What will Rin do? [I suck at summaries. Oh poo]
1. Gifts

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So, I apologize for any grammar errors and stuff. **

**(p.s. my formatting may also be different.. just a heads up)**

* * *

Rin's POV

As I walked through the school gate with my childhood friend, Len, I could feel the glares and gossiping through some fangirls.

"Len! Look how much attention you attract!" I yelled.

"What attention?" he innocently asked.

He obviously doesn't understand that he's popular. I mean, there's already 5 fan clubs about him and each day he has at least 2 confessions from some cute girls. That idiot, he should just go out with one already.

*Time skip to the classroom*

People were surrounding Len as usual and me being a loner, sits by myself. Of course, I'm not always by myself. I have this idiotic leek-freak **(A/N: I have nothing against Miku and her fans)** as my friend named, Miku who sometimes visits my class (she's in the class next door).

"RIIIINNY!"

"What?"

"Are you free today?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You see, I wanna buy something for Kaito"

Then, her face turned all red as she stared at the ground. As you can tell, Miku has been in love with Kaito for 2 years, but never confessed to him.

"Sure" I replied.

She glanced at me and started jumping up and down rapidly while saying "THANK YOU RIN! I LOVE YOU"

*Time skip to after school*

I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the classroom. Miku would kill me if I'm even a second late.

_BAM!_

I fell on the floor with all my books scattered. I looked up and saw a girl with golden hair like mine's. She was holding a cell phone and she was staring at me.

"Uhm. Sorry I bumped into you," I said while picking up my books. "I was in a rush."

"You're that girl with Len-sama this morning!" she yelled.

"Uh. Yeah."

"What's your relationship with Len-sama?"

"Len? We're just ordinary childhood friends. Now would you excu-"

"Just _ordinary_ friends?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hmmmm.."

"U-uh. Yeah. Well, I have to go or else my friend would kill me. See ya!"

I quickly ran past her and dashed down the stairs. Shit. Miku is going to kill me. Miku is sooo going to kill me.

Miku's POV

Where is that girl? Ugh. I have been waiting here for like, 10 minutes already and she isn't here yet. Then, I saw her sprinting towards me.

"SOOO SORRY MIKU. This gi-"

"RIN! WHY WERE YOU LATE?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BE LATE!"

"B-but-"

"Oh please. No more excuses. Let's just go. I need to buy something."

*Time skip to a shop*

"Rin! Do you think Kaito would like this?" I held up a cute stuff bear. Rin just stared at it and shook her head. "Eh? Why not? It's soo cute!"

"I don't think Kaito likes those kinds of things," she replied. Then, she grabbed an ice cream phone case and told me to buy that for Kaito.

"But Kaito doesn't seem to like ice creams."

"Are you kidding me? He loves ice creams! Trust me, Len and him always debate about bananas and ice creams."

"Oh. Then, I'll buy it for him!" I grabbed the ice cream phone case and ran to the cashier.

Rin's POV

I decided to continue to look around for other stuff while Miku is at register but, then, a banana key chain caught my eye. I knew that Len has always love bananas. Maybe getting him a gift wouldn't be bad. I grabbed a random banana key chain and left for the cashier.

*Time skip to next morning*

I felt a hard hit on my back and I turned around to see Len. That baka, I told him so many times to stop doing that to me.

"Here." I handed him the banana key chain and his eyes were wide open.

Len's POV

I stared at the key chain and I was so surprised. I looked at Rin then the key chain, then Rin and I quickly hugged her.

"THANK YOU, RIN! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! THIS IS THE BEST GIFT YOU EVER GIVEN ME!"

Then, I got punched. I fell backwards and saw Rin's face completely red. I smiled at her and thanked her once again. I left her behind to see Kaito with a teal headed girl. She was kinda cute, I got to admit. She was blushing at Kaito and handed him an ice cream phone case. Aww. I was kind of jealous of him. Why didn't Rin give me a phone case like that, but with bananas on it?

Rin's POV

That poophead! He knows better to never hug me so suddenly. However, I was happy that he likes it. My face started to heat up. NO. NO! NOOO! I definitely don't like Len. Nope. Nope. I like.. uh no one, but definitely not Len. I looked up and saw him staring at Miku all romantically. Huh?

* * *

**Gah. -.- I feel like this is soo bad. I need more confidence. lol. PLEASE REVIEW. I need a lot of reviews. O: Like, I don't know what to do. I need suggestions. A LOT OF SUGGESTIONS. .** **I know I have grammar errors here and there, but alsfjas;dkf I was never good at writing. Rofl. This was suppose to be a one shot, but it turned into a story. Wahh -.- *sulks* Review pwease! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Noticing My Feelings

**Rofl. I was so surprised I even got reviews o.o thanks so much. ouo  
Since I have no life, I shall continue with chapter 2. owo**

* * *

Rin's POV

Okay. So, right now. I see that banana freak staring at my_ best_ friend. ALL _ROMANTICALLY_. What the heck. Please don't tell me he really fell for her. I mean, she's pretty and all, but like, seriously. That's Miku. Her eyes are only for Kaito **(A/N: That makes sense, right? If not. Tell me)**.

Miku's POV

I can feel myself blushing, but it's okay since Kaito isn't looking at me. Kaito was looking at the ice cream phone case that I gave him and his face suddenly brightened up.

"Thank you so much Miku!" He exclaimed. "This is so awesome! I love ice cream! How did you know that?"

"Oh uh. I have my sources," I replied.

He wouldn't take his eyes off the gift and I let out a relieve sigh. My heart was pounding fast and excitement filled me. Thank you so much, Rin. Without you, Kaito probably wouldn't be so happy.

As I continued to daydream, I felt a hard smack on my back. I turned around to see a boy that looked just like Rin. His hair and eyes were the same color as Rin's. And I feel like I have seen him many times before, but where?

"Hey there, pretty!"

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh right, I need to introduce myself. My name is Kagami Len. Nice to meet you."

"Kagami... Len. Your name.. sounds so familiar."

I was in deep thought. I'm pretty sure I heard his name a bunch of times before, but where have I heard it? Then, it struck me. He's Rin's childhood friend and that boy is super popular among girls. Geez, I have been so obsessed with Kaito, I never noticed.

"Right. You're Rin's childhood friend, right?"

"You know her?"

"Of course. Me and her are bffls. Best friends for life!"

"Then, that helps me a lot," he replied and wondered off.

Okay. That was awkward. A super popular boy just talked to me and seems to be very interesting. But no no. Kaito is even better.

Len's POV

Hmmm. So that girl is Rin's friend, I see. Maybe Rin will tell me stuff about her and I might have a chance. I looked around to see if I see Rin, but I couldn't find her. Maybe she's in the classroom already.

*Time skip to classroom*

"RIN!"

"What now?"

"Do you know a teal-headed girl with long pigtails?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you tell me a bit about her? Uh. Well, you see.. I think.. I fell for her. BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE YET. Not even Kaito."

"Hmm? Am I suppose to feel special that I'm the first to know?"

"I guess. So will you help me?"

Inside, I was desperate to know more about that teal-headed girl. Oh shit. I never asked for her name. Oh well. Rin will tell me. Maybe.

Rin's POV

*sigh* So, Len finally found a girl to fall for and it just happens to be Miku. Why am I so fucking unlucky? When I finally started to notice my feelings for him.. it just has to be taken away by Miku. I guess I have no choice, but to help that useless Len.

"Sure," I replied in a cocky voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shit. Seeing that cute Len so happy for another girl really makes me envious. Ugh. Why can't he feel that way when he's with me?

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter. -.- Didn't think I would update today, but I guess I did. Sorry for any grammar errors. Please review. :3 **


	3. My First Step of Love

**Holyshit. I haven't updated for almost a month-ish. Just a heads up, I might be on hiatus for a while. To be honest, I only started this story because it was hurricane sandy and we had no school. Though, now we have school again, my life has to turn back to studies and shit. So, I probably won't update for another 2 months or so. Please forgive me. . Blame my freaking school. It should burn down for teaching us math. -.- Though, enjoy. ~Ange**

* * *

Len's POV

I can't believe it! Rin decided to help me! Which means, I have a higher chance of getting Miku. But the problem is, I don't know anything about love. Like, what the fuck do I have to do? Talk kindly to her? Give her presents every day? Say "I love you" to her 10 times a day? I don't get how couples get along so well. Maybe Rin knows. She's good at these kinds of things. I hope.

"Oh yeah, uh, Rin.." I began my sentence. "So, what am I suppose to, uh, say to Miku?"

"What do you mean? Please tell me you at least have a tiny bit experience with love," she in a bit of annoyance.

"Well.. I don't really, uh.. understand what I'm suppose to do.." I admit.

She stared at me for a good 2 minutes and face palmed herself.

"What the fuck, Len. And I thought you were smart," she mumbled.

I stared down at the floor, wishing she could be a bit kinder. But that's Rin for you.

Rin's POV

Len, what have those girls been doing to you all these years? I mean, I'm sure you flirted with girls before, but seriously. You don't even have the slightest clue on how to date someone? You're cute and all, but you're a total noob when you're in love.

"Len, I think you should start off becoming friends with her. Don't you think?" I said with my calmest voice. "First, you probably should let her at least know who you are. Maybe, she'll like, know you better? And not fall in love with a total stranger."

"You mean, all I have to do for now.. is.. become friends with her?" he asked.

"Yeah. Start off fresh and easy. Miku is outgoing and friendly. I doubt she'll reject you as a friend," I replied.

It's true. Miku is probably friends with half the people in our grade. She talks to random people she meets in cafeterias, hallways, classrooms, and even bathrooms. I think I was one of those people she met in the bathrooms. It was awkward, but she has the ability to like, brighten up someone's day or something. Who knows what those leeks she eats do to her.

"Seriously? You mean it? Okay, but I'm a bit nervous. So, you have to help me with this, Rin."

Nervous? Len is nervous? This is probably the first time he's ever told me that he's nervous. Mostly for another girl? And that girl is my friend. Len was blushing a bit and he started to space out. It makes my heart beat faster, but frustration, depression, and jealousy started filling up my mind. I still can't believe it. He fell for Miku while she likes Kaito. Ew, love triangles, but it sucks that I'm involved in the crap too.

Len's POV

Rin looks a bit down, but it probably doesn't involve me or anything. She's never sad when I tell her about my life. I remember when we were young, I told her that my pet turtle died. She didn't really care or say anything to cheer me up. She just bought me a banana and accompanied me. I mean, that's nice and all, but it makes me wonder if she cares for me or not. Oh whatever, Miku is my first priority now. I need to somehow make her fall in love with me. And Rin suggested me to be friends with her. That's not hard, mostly if Miku is outgoing and friendly. That's good. I have good eyes for girls, I guess. I felt a bit proud of myself and started to daydream about Miku and I going on a date. I don't feel very manly daydreaming about these things, but it felt nice to plan it out before hand. Maybe Miku and I really do have a chance.

* * *

**Woah, I just noticed that the amount of words in the chapters are slowly decreasing. Shit. I need to start writing more. AND IT'S SNOWING (so random..). I hope I don't have school tomorrow.. maybe I can update the next chapter if there's none. Mwhahahaha. Go die school, no one likes you! Or at least, I don't like you, but diiee. LOL. Anyways, sorry if I update really slowly. I just don't have the time and shit, but maybe I'll update on Rin and Len's birthday. JUST MAYBE. I don't know yet. Hopefully though. **


	4. I'm Going To Ask

**Green heads and porcupines.  
Guess who got a twitter? MEEEEEE (you can totally skip this if you don't tweet)**

**username; xguardian_angel (-self promoting obvs-)  
(i'm such a nooby tweeter or whatever you call those twitter addicts)**

**Anywho, sorry for being on hiatus for so long. I stopped reading fanfic. for a while.  
BUT IM BACK ON TRACK. maybe. **

**Enjoy this crappy chapter:) ~Ange**

* * *

Len's POV

I stumbled towards the green-headed girl. She was more beautiful than ever, not that she was ever ugly. I stopped after a few steps to collect all my thoughts and what I have to say. Slowly, I walked up to her marvelous face and said it.

"Miku.."

"Yes?" she replied.

"C-can...we..."

She stared at me while I continued stuttering.

".. be friends," I finally finished.

"Of course!" she answered with a huge smile.

Yes, my plan was perfect. Or actually, it was Rin's plan, but same difference. I began to grin unknowingly until Kaito slapped my back.

"Yo Len!"

That idiot, he totally just ruined the moment. I took a glance at Miku and saw her blushing like crazy. She looked like a watermelon with that green hair and red face. But that's when my master, Rin came and saved me.

"Kaito," she started. "The teacher told me to tell you to get the supplies for the classes later."

"Ah, really? Thanks for telling me, Rin," Kaito replied. "I'll go right now."

I watched Kaito run the other way and Rin followed him while I was left with Miku, _alone_. However, I didn't expect her expression to look so.. sad. Her eyes were getting a bit watery as she wiped it away. Her face was hanging low and she stopped talking. I knew this was my chance to get closer to her. I walked up to her, patted her on the back and smiled.

"Don't feel upset Miku, I'm here for you," I said with all my confidence and enthusiasm.

But that totally didn't help at all. In fact, I feel like I made it worse. This time, tears were starting to drip from her eyes. Note to self, never try to cheer up a girl by yourself. She's going to be sad. I didn't know what else to say to her. I stood there, hopelessly. I wish Kaito was here to cheer up the mood or maybe even Rin here to help me out. I felt _horrible_.

Rin's POV

I hope that idiot, Len is doing better now. I bet before when Kaito showed up, he was cursing inside his head telling Kaito to leave. Seriously, I didn't want to help Len at all. I don't know why, but I just happened to do it by habit. But that doesn't mean I like him or anything. I obviously don't like him. He's just a close friend. That's all. A close friend. Maybe if Len's plan fails.. okay stop. I have to stop thinking of these horrible things. Len needs to be happy and only Miku can give him happiness. _Not me._

Kaito's POV

That girl. She told me a teacher needed me, but they didn't! What kind of April fools joke is that?! It's not even April! I walked down the hall thinking real hard. Maybe, that was a way for her to ask me out! Or maybe, she was trying to send me a secret message. WHAT IF, SHE LIKES ME. Oh this is interesting. Maybe, she's going to confess to me tomorrow. Or what if, THAT JOKE IS THE CONFESSION! Or or..

I stopped.

She obviously wants me. Kagamine Rin that is.

* * *

**I believe I just created a plot twist. **

**Hmm, interesting. Never knew I had that kind of ability. ^^''**

**This is what you must do before you leave.**

**1) REVIEW**

**2) FOLLOW**

**3) PEE/POOP - IT'S GOOD FOR YOU.**

**4) FOLLOW MY TWITTER IF YOU HAVE ONE TOO (optional)**

**And that's it!**

**Please enjoy your summer break, if you have it currently. **

**If you don't, STAY GOOD IN SCHOOL.**

**If you're working, well, keep up the good work!**

**I love you all for reading til here.**

**You guys are amazing.**

**I'm trying to increase words.**

**Just so it looks like I wrote a lot. **

**Muhahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahhahaha.**

**Why is the calendar so popular?**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Because it has a lot of dates!**

**Get it? Get it?**

**If you did, I'm proud of you. **

**~Ange**


End file.
